Evil's New Reflection
by Merchant-Love
Summary: CHAP. 3 NOW UP When a young girl is banished from her village and forced to live on her own, where will she go? And how will a certain whitehaired nobleman help her? Some OCxA. Review and ya get a cookie.
1. Banished

Hey everyone, it's been so long since I've written a fanfic, so I've decided to come back with something new. This is my first "Kingdom Hearts" fic, so be nice! I've put my own KH OC in this fic, so be warned!

The story begins near Hollow Bastion, in a small village. This village is kind of empty, and there is not many people living in it. The people of this village are mostly quiet people, with light-colored eyes and pale skin. This is only natural for the people of this village, because the sun almost never shines over their village. But the people live a good life, even though they are pretty poor. The one thing the people feared the most was the presence of evil spirits, and since the worlds were being invaded by Heartless, the people were more than likely to be found taking shelter in their huts. But there was one person, a person that didn't really fear the evil spirits like the rest of her people. It was a girl named Kairu. Kairu was one of the people in her village that was looked up to the most, even though she was only a young girl of 16. She was a pretty girl, with short, black hair that spiked out on some sides. She wore only black, which is normal for the people in her village. She, like the people in her village, had pale skin and light-colored eyes, hers being a blue as light as the sky. She had the look of evil, more evil than the people in her village. But she was one of the nicest people in her village. She brought food from other villages back with her when she went traveling, and the younger children looked up to her like a role model. She was also pretty skilled with a sword, and always fought off any Heartless that happened to wander into the village. Kairu was one of the bravest people in her village, since all the others thought of themselves as weaklings who couldn't compare with her. She was thought of as the protector of the village.

One day, a dark cloud formed over the village. Everyone took shelter in their huts, for they knew a heavy storm was coming. And a storm did come, complete with heavy rain and high winds. Some of the huts in the village were destroyed, but no one was badly injured. When the storm had passed, Kairu went outside to check if people were okay. "It's all right everyone, the storm has passed. You can come out now", Kairu called to the rest of the villagers. The villagers all quietly came out of their huts to look at the damages from the storm. There wasn't many, just a few huts blown down and the gardens destroyed. No one was hurt though, so the storm wasn't that bad. "There aren't any damages we should be worried about, with help the huts that were destroyed can be rebuilt", Kairu announced to the village. "But what about the gardens? What do we do about them?", one of the villagers asked. "The things that were planted can be planted again, I will help plant the gardens", Kairu said with a warm smile. Everyone all sighed with relief and began whispering things to each other. Over the next few days, the huts had been rebuilt thanks to some of the men of the village, and Kairu helped plant trees and other crops in the gardens. Over the next months, all of the trees that were planted had grown out nicely and the crops were grown well-enough to be picked and eaten. "Look, look! The trees have sprouted fruit Miss Kairu!", one of the village children said to Kairu, pointing at the trees. "Yeah, I can see that. Hey, how about we pick some of the fruit and try it?", Kairu said to the children. "Yeah!", the children all said together. "Let's go then!", Kairu replied. The children all ran over to the trees screaming "Yay!".

The kids began climbing the trees and fighting over who got to pick the fruit. Kairu just laughed at the sight, and walked over to stop the arguing. "Okay guys, stop fighting, you can all help pick the fruit. I'll go get some baskets to put the fruits in", Kairu told the children. They all nodded in agreement. Kairu went and got baskets and set them by the trees. She helped the small children who had trouble climbing the trees by lifting them up to pick fruit. By the time all the children picked the fruit, there wasn't any fruit left on the trees. "Well guys, looks like there's enough here to feed everyone. Great job everyone!", Kairu said. The children all danced around in excitement, happy to have helped out. One of the children then picked up one of the fruits and looked it over curiously. He brought the fruit over to Kairu and held it up. "Miss Kairu, is this supposed to look like this?", he asked. Kairu took the fruit from his hands and examined it. The fruit was a dark purple color and had pink dots all over it. I've never seen this fruit in my book, could this be a new kind of fruit, Kairu thought. The children had all stopped to look at Kairu, wondering what she was thinking. "This fruit is indeed weird-looking, and I've never seen it before. But I bet it tastes pretty good", Kairu said finally. The kids all smiled and began to argue over who got to eat the fruit first. "Kids, no fighting. Let's go back to my hut, and I'll give you all a piece of the fruit.", Kairu offered. The kids all agreed. "But wait, if you haven't seen the fruit before, what should we call it? If it's a new kind, we should give it a name", one of the girls said. Kairu thought about it for a moment. "I got it! From now on, this'll be called the Pure Heart fruit, because if you look at the pink dots, they almost look like hearts", she said.

The kids all ran back to Kairu's hut and sat down at the table. The children always came to the hut when they needed looking after, until they became attached to Kairu and came over just about everyday. Kairu had brought more chairs into her hut, since there were so many children and since they came over so Kairu would make them something to eat. Kairu took a basket full of fruit and began cutting up the fruit into pieces. When she was done, the basket was still half-full of the Pure Heart fruit, so that there was enough to eat for a week or two. "Okay kids, time to eat. Now, there isn't quite enough for all of you, so you'll have to split it among the others", Kairu said in a caring tone. The kids all agreed and began eating the fruit. Kairu started to eat her piece of the fruit. It had a sweet tangy taste, and it was really good. When everyone finished, Kairu sent them back to their parents. Since she was done babysitting, she went to a corner and took out her sword. She had to keep it hidden so that none of the children would find it and play with it, or else they could get badly injured and it would be Kairu's fault. The sword wasn't really that cool looking, since it had an almost rusted up blade and a wooden handle that was taped with black tape. Kairu walked out of her hut with the sword, and into a field nearby her village. She began running through it, chopping up the wheat and weeds that were there. She then picked up one of her horribly-made dummies made from wheat bags, wheat, and badly drawn on with markers. She began slashing at the dummy, using accurate slashes and quick movements around it. I wish I could fight moving objects, Kairu thought. She sighed, and stopped attacking and sat on the ground.

Kairu had been relaxing for a few minutes when she saw something move. She looked up, and didn't see anything. Something moved to her left, but when she looked no one was there. Something than ran past to her right, and Kairu quickly grabbed her sword, stood up and waited. She kept her eyes looking all around her, when she sensed it. She was surrounded on her left, right, and behind by three Heartless that were trying to invade the village. They began to creep silently up to her, thinking she didn't notice them. Kairu held tight to the handle and quickly turned around. "Come on!", she challenged. The three Heartless quickly charged at her from the sides where they were. Kairu slashed at the one on her right, and killed it easily. The one on her left jumped up, and Kairu focused her attention on it, and slashed at it three times for accuracy, and it faded into the shadows. She was almost caught off guard by the last one, who was bigger than the other two. Kairu quickly slashed across it as it jumped close to her, and slashed down the Heartless, finishing it off. After the little fight, Kairu sighed with relief. Why do they even try, when I'll just kill them off anyway, Kairu thought to herself. She fell to the ground and stayed there for a few minutes, staring at the dark sky. She then sat up and looked to the mountains behind her village, still hoping that one day she could go there and explore.

Kairu returned to her village after her little training session, and sat down on her little bed, which was made from cotton from another village and sheets of cloth from that same village. It had grown late, and the silver moon cast shadows into her window. A gentle wind blew into her hut, and it felt nice against Kairu's soft skin. Kairu enjoyed the night time, and she layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, and then drifted off into sleep. Kairu was in a peaceful sleep, when she felt herself being shaken harshly. She awoke startled, and saw the face of one of the younger men in the village. He had a solemn look on his face. "Kairu, there is a village meeting being held. A wizard from a distant land has news for us and wants all the villagers to come listen. So, come out and hear what he has to say.", the man told Kairu, before turning around and leaving her hut. What the hell could this be, Kairu thought. She got out of her bed, still a bit dizzy from a mixture of sleep and shock. When she could finally control her movements and was fully awake, she walked out of her hut. The villagers and their children, if they had any, were all gathered around the center of the village. A fire had been made, and there was sight of a black cauldron, full of many colors of magic. An old wizard, wearing a blue robe and a large blue, pointed hat was seen standing over the cauldron. It's Merlin, Kairu thought, remembering seeing him in one of her books. She walked up to the rest of the villagers, and listened to what the great wizard had to say.

"People of this village", Merlin started, "I have come to you with a message". The villagers listened closely, wondering what it could be. "The message is this, I have come to you today to tell you that I have sensed an evil presence lurking in this village", Merlin stated. The villagers gasped, and exchanged glances and whispers with each other. Evil presence, how come I couldn't detect it, Kairu thought. She listened to what else Merlin had to say. "But there is good news, I have learned a spell that will tell where or who the evil spirit is.", Merlin said. Everyone sighed in relief, and exchanged more whispers. "Now, I'll need silence while I conduct the spell over the cauldron here. This will tell where the spirit lurks.", Merlin stated. A hush fell over the village. Merlin placed his hands over the cauldron and started to chant something in an unknown language. The colors in the cauldron started to change and swirl around. The villagers stared in amazement at this. Finally, after a brief moment, Merlin looked down at the cauldron to see where the spirit was. "My friends, the spell has worked, and these colors show me where the presence is hiding", he said. "And it shows me that the presence is right among us.", Merlin stated. Everyone exchanged looks and whispers.

The presence is here? But where, Kairu thought, looking around at the villagers to see if she could figure it out. Then, Merlin spoke again. "I will now point out where the presence is", Merlin said, holding up his hand and looking at the colors in the cauldron. "The spell has shown me that the presence is...right there!", Merlin said, pointing straight ahead. Everyone looked behind themselves. Kairu looked behind herself as well, only to see that there was no one there. Then she saw everyone's eyes on her, and realized that Merlin wasn't pointing behind her, he was pointing right at her! What? This can't be, I'm no evil spirit, Kairu thought. The children all ran to their parents in fear, and everyone backed away from her. "No...you're wrong! I'm not evil, I'm not!", Kairu said out loud. Everyone seemed to ignore her, and they just stared at her with anger and sorrow in their faces. "You betrayed us! You used us to keep your secret safe, until the day when you would kill us all! And to think we trusted you", one of the older men shouted with anger in his face, looking down behind him. Kairu stepped up to the man, and the villagers only backed away from her further. "You're wrong, I'd never hurt anyone! How could you say that!", Kairu shouted at the man. The man only closed his eyes tightly in anger, then turned to face her. He raised one of his hands and delivered a harsh backhand to Kairu's face. The force from the blow threw Kairu back, knocking her down. "Let's run her out of the village!", someone else shouted. The villagers then started yelling out things and started to charge at Kairu. Kairu quickly got up and started running to a hut, where she hid under a table, hoping no one would see her. A man was in the hut, a villager that didn't come out to the meeting. "You got to help me, the villagers think I'm evil", she whispered to the man. The man only turned around with a whip in his hand, and cracked it across Kairu three times. She was cut on her face, shoulder and arm. She got up and ran from the hut, but not before the guy whipped her across the back. The pain was unbearable, but Kairu fought against it.

The villagers were able to catch her because of her weak state, and began to beat on her and whip her and such. When she couldn't bear the pain any more, Kairu yelled out, got up and started running, bleeding and hurting and all. She ran down the path that led to the mountains unknowingly, away from the village. The villagers had chased her to the entrance to the path, but stopped right at the entrance. They all started shouting really bad names at her as she ran. "And don't ever think of returning here, because if you do you'll find yourself dead!", one of the villagers shouted at her. Kairu continued running down the path, until she was far from the village. She looked around to see where she was, and saw that she was right directly by the mountains. "How'd I end up here? I must have ran down this path without thinking", Kairu said to herself. The pain from her wounds still hurt her, but she was able to stand it. She began walking up the mountain path until she was walking up the mountains. When she got to the top of the path she was taking, she saw that an entrance inside the mountains was blocked off by a bunch of small boulders. "Dammit, why the hell did I have to go through with this? Damned people, they don't know what the hell they're thinking. They'll believe anything that anyone tells them, but oh well, who needs them? I have to live on my own now", Kairu said to herself with anger in her voice. She then noticed a small mountain path leading up higher into the mountains. She decided to take it, since there was no where else to go.

Kairu began walking up the path, only stopping to rest from the pain of her wounds. The wind wasn't much help either, for when it blew over Kairu, her wounds stung like hell. She walked higher up into the mountains, and found a nice little spot with a view of the other mountains where she took a piece of the Pure Heart fruit she had in her bag that she brought with her to the meeting. She was planning on traveling the next day, so she wanted to prepare herself. But something, like a voice inside her head, told her that something like what happened would happen that night. So Kairu put some fruit in a bag and took it with her. As she sat eating, she pondered over why this happened. She then reached inside her shirt and pulled her necklace out. She held the charm in her hand. It was a large, red heart with swords all around it. The necklace was given to Kairu by her parents the day they left the village. She admired it for a moment, then tucked it back into her shirt. After she finished eating, she continued up the mountain. When she got to the top, she noticed that there was an opening in the mountain, just big enough for her to fit in.

Kairu began to walk into the opening, and into the mountain. When she came out of the other end of the opening, she looked around at the inside. The walls had many colors on it, and lit up the inside just enough for Kairu to see where she was going. She walked around inside the mountain, looking at everything. The walls all had the same colors on them, and it was a beautiful sight. Water was dripping from places on the wall and ceiling. Then, Kairu came to a large room inside the mountain that was different from the rest of the mountain. The room had all of the same colors on the walls, except that there was shadows on the wall, that appeared to be moving. Kairu stepped into the room some more, and admired the beauty of it. Just then, a deep voice of a man spoke up. "Welcome, I've been wondering when you'd come", the voice said. Kairu was startled by the voice, and looked around to see where it came from, but saw no one. "Who said that? Where are you?", Kairu said. "Do not be frightened, I won't hurt you. I'm here to offer you a choice", the voice said. "A choice? What choice?", Kairu asked. "You can come stay with me, I can take care of you. Or, you can stay here alone, where you're at risk of being found and killed by someone in your village", the voice said. Stay with him? I don't even know him, Kairu thought, and how'd he know about the village being against me?. "So what's it going to be? The choice is yours", the voice said. If I stay here, I will die, Kairu thought, I guess I have no choice but to leave and go wherever. "Okay, I've decided. I don't want to risk getting killed, I'll go with you", Kairu said. Then, the shadows on the wall began to grow darker and started to move around and split up. The shadows left the wall and gathered together in the middle of the room. After all the shadows gathered together, a big circle of darkness was formed. What is that, Kairu thought. As if answering her question, the voice spoke again. "This will bring you to me. Come, step into the darkness and let it take you in", the voice instructed. Kairu hesitated for a moment, then walked onto the dark hole. It was like it wasn't there, as Kairu walked through it to the center of the hole. At the center, Kairu stood and waited. Then, the darkness moved over her legs and shot up on all sides and wrapped around her and pulled her down into it. When she was fully in, Kairu began to fall.

Down and down Kairu fell, deeper into the darkness. Kairu couldn't see anything, just darkness. She didn't know if she would ever hit the ground. She kept falling, until all of a sudden she hit the ground. The force from the ground hurt her wounds, and she cried out in pain. She sat up and looked around, but saw nothing. The room she was in was very dark, and there was no light source. "Where am I?", Kairu thought to herself. "Welcome to my home, you'll make a nice addition here", the voice spoke up, this time it was loud enough that Kairu thought the person was right in front of her. "You again, where are you?", Kairu asked. "I'm right here, in front of you", the voice said again. "Why can't I see you? Why is it so dark?", Kairu asked. "You should be used to it, you've been living in darkness all your life", the voice said. "Yes, but not this dark", Kairu said. "Would it make you happier if I was to show myself to you?", the voice asked. "Yes, that would be better", Kairu replied. Suddenly, a silhouette of a man started to form. It grew clearer and clearer until the man was well-seen. The sight of him almost made Kairu's heart stop beating. He was a tall man, very tall, with long, flowing white hair and his eyes were a firey amber color, the kind of eyes that could pierce your mind and control it. "Don't be alarmed, I may look frightening but I can be a very good gentleman", the man said. "Could I at least learn your name?", Kairu asked, feeling like she was frozen in place. "Forgive me, my name is Ansem", the man said, bowing politely. Kairu just stared up at Ansem, not knowing if she should speak or could even move. Ansem then walked up to her and held out his gloved hand. "Here, let me help you", he offered. Kairu hesitated, then realized she could move and reached up and took Ansem's hand. Ansem helped her up, and Kairu almost fell over again but didn't.

"I hope you enjoy it here, for I'm sure I'll enjoy having you here", Ansem said to Kairu with a smirk. "What do you mean by that?", Kairu asked. "Nothing, it's just I've been here by myself for some time, and I've never had company.", Ansem explained, turning around. Kairu just stood there, then the pain from her wounds came back and she winced from the pain. Ansem turned back around and saw the painful look on her face. "You've been badly injured, let me heal those wounds", Ansem said, placing a hand over Kairu and muttering "Curaga". A green aura sorrounded Kairu, and Kairu felt warm. After it disappeared, Kairu looked to see that her wounds were healed. "But how...?", Kairu asked, but Ansem's soft chuckle interrupted. "Healing spell, very useful. But who hurt you?", Ansem said. Kairu wondered if she should tell him, and decided she should. "The villagers, they beat on me. A wizard came into our village and said I was evil, but I'm not", Kairu explained. Ansem chuckled and leaned down and put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that Kairu was looking right at him. "What puzzles me is why they would hurt a girl as beautiful as yourself. But I have to admit, you do have a look of evil.", Ansem said. Kairu blushed a bit when Ansem told her she was beautiful, and looked down. "Well I...really have no idea", she admitted, laughing a bit. Ansem saw the faint blush in her face and laughed some too, then turned around and started to walk away. He stopped mid-walk, and spoke. "By the way, I never learned your name, or should I call you pretty one?", Ansem said. "My name is...Kairu", Kairu replied, blushing a lot more from Ansem's words. Ansem then turned around and smiled. "Well then Kairu, welcome to your new life", he said.

To be continued...

(A/N: And there we have it! The first chapter of my "Kingdom Hearts" fanfic. Please review so that I know how well or not well I did with this, and if I get some good reviews I'll write the other chapters. There'll be a bit of Kairu/Ansem love in later chapters, like maybe the next one )

So, if I get good reviews, next chapter is: A New Life


	2. A New Life

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'll take the advice you've given me, and I'm glad you enjoyed the 1st chapter! So, as you have requested, here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and to the girl who told me that you make a new paragraph when someone speaks, I'm not so fond of doing that, as others do. You're right, but not everyone does that.  
  
~'s=Scene change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Kairu stood up, and looked around. "So, this is where I'll be living? Does this place have lights?", Kairu asked. "It does, but I'm not very fond of the light", Ansem answered, walking over to the windows and opening the curtains. Kairu was blinded by the light, for she wasn't expecting to see it so bright. "On second thought, a little less light would be better", Kairu said. "You read my mind completly", Ansem said, closing the curtains some. Kairu looked around again, since she could now see the room she was in. It was a nice room, with black painted walls and velvet curtains on the windows. There was even a queen-sized four-poster bed. "Whoa", Kairu whispered to herself. "Glad you enjoy it, I had a feeling you'd like it", Ansem said. Kairu stood in silence for a moment, admiring the room. When she finally snapped back to reality, she looked down at the ground. "Something wrong?", Ansem asked. Kairu looked up at him. "No, just thinking", Kairu answered truthfully, smiling sweetly. She then turned and walked to the window and looked outside. She was taken aback by the sight. "Where is this place?", Kairu questioned. "This is Hollow Bastion, my home. I visit here very rarely, because I always get sent back to the world I'm confined to", Ansem replied. Confined to?, Kairu thought, Is he.....a prisoner of his own world? Kairu shook off the thought.  
  
She then looked down at herself, and realized her clothes had been torn from the beatings she had received. She then turned to Ansem. "Um...do you happen to have another set of clothes I could wear?", Kairu asked. "Sure, I think I could find you something", Ansem replied. He walked over to a closet and looked inside, his hair flowing behind him. Kairu stood by the window, humming to herself. Ansem walked back over, holding some clothes in his arms. "I hope these will do", Ansem said. "Yes, thank you", Kairu said, taking the clothes from Ansem. She was about to get ready to change, when she realized Ansem was still in the room with her. "Excuse me, but could you like....step out of the room for a couple minutes please?", Kairu asked politely. "Oh yes, my apologies", Ansem replied, turning and walking out of the room. Kairu blushed at the thought of almost changing in front of a man. She giggled silently to herself and began to change out of her torn clothes. The charm necklace fell out from her shirt, and slapped against Kairu's chest. Kairu flinched from the cold metal against her warm skin, and took the charm into her hand and held it. Something inside her told her she'd have to get used to this new life. When she finished changing, Kairu admired her new clothes in a mirror. She was wearing a light, black short-sleeved shirt, long black pants that flowed when she walked, a black vest that zipped up, and biker gloves. This is perfect, not too plain, not too outrageous, Kairu thought.  
  
Kairu walked out of the room, curious as to how the rest of the place looked. She was in a long hallway, with doors on the right side of the hallway and the left. Trusting her instincts, Kairu started walking down the left side of the hallway, looking at the different paintings on the walls. This place looks fit for a royal family to live in, Kairu thought. Kairu continued down the hallway, and stopped only when she couldn't see where she was going anymore. "Great, more darkness. I must have come to a dead end, or a dead man zone", Kairu said to herself, backing up a bit. Just then, Kairu heard the sound of a door creaking behind her and turned around quickly. Silence. She stood, frozen in place. She looked around carefully, hoping nothing would leap out and attack her. Just then, Kairu felt strong arms wrap around her stomach. Kairu flinched in fear, and was about to scream when she heard soft chuckling. "Didn't mean to scare you", Ansem said. "Oh, it's just you", Kairu said. "Yes, just me. I was wondering where my little explorer ran off to", Ansem said. "Well, you found her", Kairu said. "That I did", Ansem said. "Now, could you please let me go?", Kairu asked. "But why? I always hold onto my dearest possessions", Ansem said teasingly. "I am not a possession, thank you very much", Kairu said, removing Ansem's arms from her. Ansem only chuckled softly to himself. "But now that you're here, I have something to be scared about", Kairu teased. Ansem looked down at her in shock, but then saw the amused look on Kairu's face. "You're something else Kairu, you know that? Come with me, I know everything in this place", Ansem said. "But why should I come with you? I could find my way on my own", Kairu said. "Yes, but I wouldn't want you to get killed by the creatures in dark corners", Ansem teased. Kairu blushed, and growled in defeat. "Touche, little one", Ansem said. "Stop treating me like a damn child", Kairu growled under her breath. "Ooh, the little one gets defensive", Ansem said. "I'll give you defensive", Kairu muttered. "What was that?", Ansem asked. "Nothing", Kairu lied.  
  
Kairu walked up beside Ansem, who was waiting for her. They started walking together, Ansem being dangerously close to Kairu. Kairu looked up at Ansem out of the corner of her eye, and noticed that he stood a good foot and a couple inches over her. I guess I really am the little one, Kairu thought, looking back down at the floor. Ansem looked down at Kairu and smiled. "You know, you don't have to keep looking at the floor. I'm not that bad-looking, am I?", Ansem asked. Kairu looked up and giggled softly. "No, I've seen worse", Kairu said with a smirk, looking at Ansem, "Much worse". "You know, you're just a little tease, aren't you?", Ansem asked, putting his arm on Kairu's shoulder. Kairu didn't mind this, she thought it was actually comforting. "You have no idea", Kairu replied. "Well I must admit something", Ansem started, and then grabbed Kairu with his other hand and pulled her in front of him, and very close to him. He put his arms around her and looked straight into Kairu's eyes. Kairu looked up at Ansem in shock, for this was unexpected. "I really don't like people who tease", Ansem admitted in a seductive voice. Kairu took a few minutes to get this into her head, and she felt something inside her start to laugh. "You're...scaring me again Ansem", Kairu admitted. Ansem laughed. "I'm so sorry, I won't say those things to you ever again", Ansem said, winking. He let her go, and Kairu got over her shock. Okay, grabbed twice by the attractive man today, when am I....wait a minute! Did I just call him attractive? No! I am SO losing it! Oh Gods, get a hold of yourself Kairu!, Kairu thought to herself, blushing.  
  
Ansem noticed the blush in her face and smirked playfully. "What are you thinking about sweetie?", Ansem said playfully. "Nothing, nothing at all", Kairu lied. "Oh, so you're blushing for nothing, is that right?", Ansem asked. "Listen, I don't have to tell you everything", Kairu said. "It would be nice if you did", Ansem said. Kairu stopped walking. "Dammit, what the hell are you trying to do?! I will not tell you every damn thing that goes on in my life, okay? So just drop it, and cut it with the bullshit compliments!", Kairu yelled. "Okay okay, Gods I was trying to make conversation, no need to get all bitchy on me", Ansem said. Kairu sighed. "Sorry, I got carried away", Kairu admitted. "Happens to the best of us, no worries", Ansem said, patting Kairu on the back. After a few minutes of walking, Kairu decided to ask the question that she had been dying to ask. "You said you were confined to your own world, why? Who trapped you in your world?", Kairu asked. She looked up at Ansem, and saw that Ansem had a very angry look in his eyes. Now Kairu was truely afraid. "Forget I mentioned it, you don't have to answer", Kairu said. Ansem sighed. "It's okay, it's just that I don't really like to talk about it. It happened so long ago", Ansem said. "I see", Kairu said. Another few minutes went by, and Kairu and Ansem reached a library. "Whoa, look at all these books, you must love to read", Kairu said. "Yeah, I like to study things", Ansem said. "Oh, so am I another one of your studies?", Kairu asked. "If you want to be, I have no problem with that", Ansem said. "You wish", Kairu said with a laugh. "I may get my wish soon then", Ansem said with a smile. "Dream on love, dream on", Kairu told Ansem. "The doors there lead outside, go out and look around if you wish", Ansem said. "Okay cool, oh and Ansem?", Kairu said. "Yes?", Ansem asked. "Thanks for letting me stay", Kairu replied, and without thinking she went up to Ansem and hugged him. Ansem was surprised at this action, but went along with it. Kairu let him go when she realized what she was doing, and blushed. She turned and ran to the doors, feeling like a little child. Ansem watched her go, and just shook his head and smiled.  
  
Kairu went outside and looked around, admiring the view from Hollow Bastion. She looked over and saw her village in view. She frowned, and looked down at the ground. Guess I can never travel again, since I'll risk losing my life if I go through my village, Kairu thought. She sighed and decided to go back inside. She turned and walked back through the doors into the library again. Kairu looked up, but there was no sign of Ansem anywhere. She called out to him. "Ansem? Where are you?", Kairu called, walking around looking for him. "I'm over here", Ansem called back. "Where is here?", Kairu called. "Walk forward some", Ansem instructed. Kairu began walking straight, passing rows and rows of bookcases. "Okay, now turn down that hallway", Kairu heard Ansem say. Kairu turned and began walking down the hallway she came to. "Okay, now where are you?", Kairu asked. There was only silence. "C'mon now, don't play around", Kairu said. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around. "Hey there", Ansem said when Kairu saw him. "Hi there", Kairu said, smiling. "I want to show you something, that is if you want to see it", Ansem said. "See what?", Kairu aked. "I want you to see the inside of my bedroom", Ansem joked. "What?!", Kairu exclaimed. "Kidding! I actually want you to see the world I'm........trapped in", Ansem offered. "Very well, I'll come see it", Kairu said. Ansem nodded. "Follow me then", he said, turning and walking away. Kairu followed him, wherever he was going.  
  
Ansem led Kairu through a hallway to a room. Inside, Ansem stood in the center of the room. "Well?", Kairu asked. "I was just waiting for you", Ansem said. He stuck his arms out towards the ground and started chanting something in a language Kairu couldn't understand. When he finished, Kairu saw that a green, glowing circle had formed into the floor. "What's that?", Kairu asked. "A warp point, this will take you to the world where I actually live at", Ansem told Kairu. Kairu nodded. "After I enter, you just step on this and you will be transported to the world", Ansem said. "Okay then", Kairu said. Ansem then walked onto the warp point and was instantly teleported away. Kairu hesitated for a few minutes after Ansem left, but then walked onto the warp point as well. The point glowed brightly, and Kairu felt herself being teleported away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairu landed gently on the ground. She looked around at where she was, and was in awe. It was an island, but it had purple plants growing out of the trees. There was a huge gap in the trees at one section. Kairu then saw Ansem, he was standing on the edge of a cliff, that had looked like it was broken up by an earthquake. Kairu stepped down until she was on the ground where Ansem was. She walked over to Ansem, who was looking out and had his arms crossed over his chest. Kairu looked out to where Ansem was looking. "Those people, they trapped me here. Thought I was crazy, so now I live here. I once lived in Hollow Bastion, I ruled it. But now I'm trapped here, and I can never go back", Ansem explained. Kairu listened, and looked down. I'm just like him now, I can't go back to my home either, Kairu thought.  
  
Ansem looked down and saw Kairu's sad face. He patted her on the back for comfort. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself", Ansem told Kairu. Kairu looked up at Ansem. "I'm sorry, I just feel bad. I'm stuck here, and I can't go back to my village, just like how you can't go back and live in Hollow Bastion", Kairu said. "That isn't so bad, but if you want, you can go out traveling again", Ansem said. "Really? I can, I mean you'll let me?", Kairu asked in excitement. Ansem laughed. "Yes, I'll let you go out traveling. Oh, and I forgot to mention this earlier", Ansem started. "What is it?", Kairu asked. "I'm kind of a mind reader", Ansem confessed. "What?! You've been reading my mind? What have you heard?!", Kairu asked out of shock. "Don't worry, I haven't heard too much. But when you want to talk to me while you're traveling, talk to me with your thoughts and I'll hear you", Ansem explained. "Okay, thank you", Kairu said, bowing slightly. Kairu turned and started to run off. "Kairu, wait", Ansem called. Kairu stopped, and looked back at Ansem. "You'll need something to protect yourself with", Ansem said, holding out his left arm. A green light emitted from Ansem's hand, and in a flash a sword appeared in his hand. "Take this", Ansem said, throwing the sword to Kairu. Kairu jumped, and caught the sword by the handle.  
  
She examined it. It was a black sword, with silver lines going down the blade, which had a heart symbol on it. "Thanks, very much", Kairu said. "It's my gift to you", Ansem said. "Ansem, I have a question. If you're trspped here, how can you get to Hollow Bastion?", Kairu asked. "I found a way out, that's all", Ansem replied. Kairu nodded. "Oh, and before you leave, I must tell you something else", Ansem said. Ansem then started to levitate into the air. This surprised Kairu. Ansem levitated over by Kairu, and landed next to her. "In your travels, you might come across a boy traveling with two royal servants, being a duck and a dog. They have been giving me a lot of trouble, so keep watch for them", Ansem explained. Kairu nodded. "Oh, and another thing. There's another boy, he's about your age and has silver hair, protect him.", Ansem said. "You have my word", Kairu said. Ansem nodded and patted Kairu on the shoulder. "Oh, now I just remembered. I can't go through Hollow Bastion when I'm traveling, or else I'll have to go through my village", Kairu said, looking down. "Yes, that is a problem. But lucky for you, there's good news. There's many warp points within this place here, take one and you will be transported to another world, away from Hollow Bastion", Ansem explained. "Okay then, oh and one more question, what is this place?", Kairu asked. "This, is the End of the World", Ansem replied. "Got it, End of the World, thank you. I'll be sure to give you information when I get it", Kairu said, running off. Such a sweet girl, Ansem thought, she will definitely be useful to me.  
  
Kairu walked along the island looking for warp points. She found one that interested her, and took it. She was instantly teleported to another world, one that would begin her travels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Kairu landed safely on the ground. She looked around to see where she had come to, and saw that she was outside of a city. And it really WAS a city, for it had skyscrapers, and all kinds of buildings and such. Kairu walked into the city, looking around at all of the sights. Kairu then heard the sounds of people struggling, things crashing, and people cursing. Kairu ran over to see what was wrong. She saw a group of men moving boxes into what looked like a shop. There were two men carrying the boxes, and the group broht the boxes in. One of the men that was carrying boxes was a tall, muscular man and the other was a thin, weak-looking man. Kairu watched, and saw that the weak-looking man was struggling with a box and ended up dropping it on the ground. The muscular man started shouting at the other and cursing. Kairu decided she'd be the weaker man's hero today. Kairu walked over to where the men were. "Need some help?", Kairu asked. The men looked at her for a minute, then the muscular man spoke up. "Sure, you can help. This one here keeps breaking things, and if that continues there won't be anything to sell in this shop", he said. "I'm sorry sir, but those boxes are way too heavy to carry. You have them filled with dozens of Potions and Hi-Potions that I can't carry them", the weaker man said. "Ah, quit yer whining, go take a break. This girl'll help more than you can", the muscular one said. Kairu just stood smiling, feeling sorry for the weaker man.  
  
"Carry these boxes in, and be careful not to drop them", the muscular man told Kairu. "I'll try", Kairu said. She picked up a box, and it was indeed heavy, but Kairu was able to carry it in. After all of the boxes were inside, Kairu sat down to rest. "Thanks a lot, I appreciate your help", the muscular man said. "I'm glad to help", Kairu said. "By the way, what's your name anyways?", the muscular one asked. "Sorry, my name's Kairu", Kairu answered. "Glad to meet you, I'm Cid", the man said. "Hey, didn't you used to own a shop in Transverse Town?", Kairu asked. "I did yeah, but I had to close it down because some other shop was being put in and they had no more buildings to put stock in, so I moved my shop here.", Cid explained. "I see, oh and do you know what the name of this city is?", Kairu asked. Cid laughed. "Well, I wouldn't call this a city, but this here is Twilight Town", Cid replied. Twilight Town, cool, Kairu thought. "Where'd you come from anyways? Do you live in this town?", Cid asked. "Nah, I actually used to live in a village outside Hollow Bastion. But I decided to do some traveling", Kairu replied. It was a lie, but not a complete one. "You traveled here all the way from there?! Wow, you must love traveling", Cid said. "Yeah, I really do", Kairu said with a smile. "I'm going to have to find some place to stay here, since I've traveled so far", Kairu said. "I believe there's a hotel building just over yonder, they'll probably rent ya a room", Cid said. "Thanks so much, I'll be on my way then. It was nice meeting you, and you're very welcome for my help", Kairu said, bowing slightly. She walked out of the shop towards the hotel, not knowing that three travelers were already on their way to the town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
And there we have it! Chapter 2! Again, thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 1, I really appreciate it. Sora and the others will be appearing in the next chapter, so be ready! Oh, and a note for Ansem's OOCness, don't get used to it! Ansem may be nice now, but he won't stay that way for long!  
  
Next chapter is: New Friends, Traveling Once Again 


	3. New Friends, Traveling Once Again

Finally, I have gotten over enough drama to be inspired to write this chapter. It's been too long, I missed writing this so much. So here it is, the 3rd chapter! This chapter takes place 4 days after the 2nd.

Darkness, she's running through darkness. A light begins to shine through the darkness, much to the girl's relief. A room appears, and she walks into it. Looking around, she sees purple walls that are changing shape, distorted walls at that. "Is this……some sort of prison?", she thought, walking through the room some more. There's no windows, just purple, distorted walls.

"Where am I? Something doesn't feel right here….", the girl said aloud. Just then, crying is heard in the distance. It is a woman, and the girl looks toward the sound of the woman's crying. She sees the woman's distant figure, and runs towards her, the figure of the woman growing clearer as she gets closer. The woman has an appearance of a shadow, she appears to be nothing more than black, like someone splashed paint on the floor. The girl stops near the woman, and listens to her crying. "Are….you okay?", she asks the woman. The woman, obviously not hearing her, ignores her. Then the girl listens closely, for it's not crying she hears now. The woman…..is laughing. Yes, evil laughter is heard from the woman's mouth. It starts soft, then grows louder, until it's so loud, it's disturbing. Arms now sprout forth from the black figure, as the woman stands. The back of her head is seen. White hair, short white hair is all that's seen. The woman leans her head back some, and speaks in an evil voice. "Soon…..soon my child, I will escape. He will need me once more, and I will escape from this wretched confinement and take my revenge. Soon………I will take my place as the true ruler of these lands!", the woman yells out, turning towards the girl behind her. The room grows darker, flashes of blue and green light are seen, and the girl is blinded by this. The last thing the girl can see, is piercing white eyes and a devilishly evil smirk, one that could freeze a man's heart for all eternity.

Kairu then awakens in her bed with a start. She pants, gasping for breath as a cold sweat washes over her forehead and body. "That nightmare……it's worse than before", she says aloud, her eyes widened. She sighs, lying back in her bed. Kairu stared at the ceiling of the hotel room she was in. She had to convince the clerk to let her stay. She had no place to go. Turning towards the window, Kairu looked outside at the lights shining from the town. It must still be late, I'd better go back to sleep. I need my strength for tomorrow, I'm going on my journey, she thought. With a yawn, Kairu turned on her side and fell back into a deep sleep.

The next day, during mid-morning, three travelers were wandering towards Twilight Town. A boy of 15 with spiky light brown hair, wearing black clothes and carrying a sword shaped like a key, and two royal servants. "Gosh, how much longer till we get to town?", one of the servants asked. "I can see the town straight ahead, we're almost there Goofy", the boy replied. ""Yeah, so quit your whining", the other servant snapped. The one called Goofy just looked down. After a few minutes, the travelers arrived in the town. They all looked around, admiring the sights. "Whoa….awesome. Look at this place, it's just…..cool", the boy commented. the servant, the duck named Donald, added. Goofy then looked ahead, and jumped up in surprise. "Sora, Donald, look! It's a shop! Let's go get some supplies", Goofy exclaimed, pointing towards Cid's shop. Sora and Donald looked in the direction Goofy was pointing at. Sora just laughed. "We're in luck! We were running out of Potions anyways. Let's go stock up", Sora said, walking towards the shop. Donald and Goofy followed, and they entered the shop.

Cid was standing at the counter, sorting various items. "Cid! Hey there, what're you doing here?", Sora called with a smile. Cid looked up, hearing Sora's voice and grinned. "Sora, Donald, Goofy! Good to see you! How've you been?", Cid replied. "We've been great! We were just passing through and decided to stock up. We're running out on Potions you see", Sora explained. "Ah, I see. There's a new stock in today, so you can buy as much as you need. As for why I'm here, I got kicked out of my shop in Transverse Town. Seems they don't like an Al Bhed working in their peaceful town", Cid explained, adding a trace of sarcasm. "That's too bad, I'm sorry to hear that", Sora said, his expression going sad. Cid just laughed and waved it off. "Ah, don't think much of it. I've already met people passing by, and they seem to accept me here. I even got help, I'm fitting right in", Cid said proudly, giving a thumbs up. Sora giggled a bit, and proceeded to buy the Potions he needed, along with a few Hi-Potions and other items he thought might be needed.

As they exited the shop, Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed that the people of the town were coming out onto the streets. They saw kids chasing each other and playing catch with a blitz ball. Some adults were seen conversing near the clock tower, while a group of ladies were entering a clothing shop. "The people here sure are busy", Donald commented. Sora had to agree, and nodded. Just then, the blitz ball the kids had been playing with bounced over to Sora, hitting him in the ankle. Sora looked down, and picked up the ball. A little girl came up to him. ""Excuse me mister, but that's our ball. Sorry about that, but it wasn't my fault! It was his!", the girl said, pointing at a boy. ""Was not! You just can't catch!", the boy called back. The girl and boy started to argue, and the other kids decided to join in. Sora sweat dropped, putting on a nervous smile. "Guys, it's okay. You can have your ball back", Sora said, and the kids went quiet. He threw the ball to the girl, and she caught it. "Thanks mister!", she called out, running towards the other kids. Goofy happened to notice a boy staring at them, but he looked away. They began to walk away, when the girl came running up to them again. "Excuse me! Sorry, but my friend wanted me to ask this"", she began, turning towards Donald and Goofy. "Aren't you two King Mickey's servants?", the girl asked. Donald grinned, and pointed at himself. "Yep!", he replied. "That's us!", Goofy added. Other townspeople had heard the girl's question, and hearing that answer, they began to whisper to each other. Pretty soon, they started gathering around Sora, Donald and Goofy, pointing at them and whispering. Sora, Donald, and Goofy just looked around at everyone with nervous looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, Kairu was walking out of the hotel, calling out a thanks to the clerk. She walked down the steps, pulling her sword from it's sheath and swung it in front of her, then held it at her side. Just then, a couple of kids ran past her, and Kairu caught what they were saying. "Did you hear? King Mickey's servants are in the town!", a boy said to another boy. "No way!", the other boy replied. Kairu blinked, and looked toward the direction of where the kids were running. She chuckled to herself. "Guess I'd better see what's up", she said aloud and walked towards all the commotion. Back in front of Cid's shop, Sora and the others were growing frantic. "This is bad! There's no way for us to make a run for it", Goofy said nervously. "We'll make it through, at least I hope so…", Sora reassured. Donald looked around, trying to find an escape route, but had no luck. The townspeople moved closer to them, until they were almost backed against the shop. Just then, a voice called out from the crowd. "What's going on here?", a girl's voice called, and the townspeople looked back to see who had spoken. People parted away as Kairu stepped forward, her sword at her side. She looked over at Sora, Donald and Goofy and just smiled. "So…this is what's causing the scene. Is it true that you guys are with King Mickey?", she asked. Donald and Goofy just nodded, scared from Kairu's appearance. "What of it?", Sora asked, putting on a serious face. Kairu looked at Sora and just laughed. "You guys are amusing! Here, let me help out", Kairu said, turning towards the crowd. "You all know that these guys work for King Mickey. Now why do you have to scare them like that? Give them space guys, welcome them into the town. Don't make them feel uncomfortable", she announced. The crowd was silent for a moment, then began to split up, walking away and talking amongst themselves. Kairu scratched the back of her head as they all walked away, turning towards the others.

Sora was questioning himself in his mind. Who was this girl? Why did she look so evil? Is she a villain? No, it can't be. She helped us out, she can't be that bad. "You guys are lucky I came around when I did, you guys probably would've been mauled to death", Kairu said, looking at each of them. Sora scratched the back of his head nervously, and then spoke up. "You're right, thanks for that", he said. Kairu nodded. "No problem", she said. Sora was silent for a minute, then finally spoke up again. "You don't look like you're from around here. Are you a traveler?", he asked. Kairu looked at him, nodding. "Indeed I am, it's a long story but I've just decided to travel out on my own", she replied, not wanting to go into detail about her banishment.

"So you're on your own huh?", Sora asked as Kairu showed him, Goofy, and Donald around Twilight Town, since the others haven't been in the town in so long. "Yeah, I felt the need to travel on my own for a change. But I manage, this town has been good to me. Gave me a place to stay while I was traveling", Kairu replied. "How long have you been here?", Sora asked. "About...4 days I think", Kairu answered, looking up at the sky in thought. "4 days...away from home", she said to herself quietly. "Hmm?", Donald had said at last. "Nothing, just thinking. And it's about time you spoke up, I was worried you two were afraid of me. Luckily this one trusts me", Kairu replied, pointing towards Sora and laughing. Sora chuckled, grinning happily. "I'm Sora by the way, who are you?", Sora said. "Oh, forgive me. I'm Kairu", Kairu replied. "Nice to meet you Kairu!", Sora said with another grin.

"So if I had to guess, you're Goofy?", Kairu said, pointing towards Goofy. "Uh-huh", Goofy replied. "So you must be...Donald!", Kairu said, looking towards Donald. "That'd be me!", Donald replied. Kairu chuckled, smiling. "I've only heard about King Mickey from rumors and such, but I hear he's really great", Kairu said. "He's as good as they say. Helped us out a lot during these times", Sora replied. They walked on, then decided to have a seat on the steps to the hotel. "So, what brings you three to this lovely town anyways?", Kairu asked. "We're on a journey to find my island. I was taken away from it a couple years ago...I want to return there, it's my home. And I heard a...friend of mine had been seen around here. I want to find him as well", Sora replied, looking down with a sad expression. 'He lost his home...just like me', Kairu thought. She couldn't help but feel what Sora was feeling, all alone.

Sora, Donald and Goofy had decided to spend the afternoon in Twilight Town, where they could mingle with the townspeople and hear stories from Kairu. As evening fell upon the town and the lights began to shine, Sora took the time to admire the town. "I forgot how nice this place was, I should return one day", he said to himself. "Donald, Goofy, we should get going. He's not here, so we'll have to continue on", Sora said as he turned to look at the spoken two. "Do we have to? I like this town", Goofy replied. "Yeah...", Donald added. "We'll come back one day, count on it", Sora said cheerfully. "Where will you go?", Kairu asked, jumping down from the ledge she was sitting on. "We're going to visit the other worlds, we need to find that someone and the key to finding my island", Sora replied.

'To see the other worlds...that's what I want to do. But it's also what Ansem wants me to do, and he DID say I should keep an eye on these three, since they fit the description of the ones he mentioned. Might as well ask', Kairu thought. She snapped out of thought as she spoke up. "Hey listen, do you think I could possibly come on your journey with you? I'm kind of searching for something myself, and I'd like to see these other worlds as well. And don't worry about my safety, I've taken on Heartless before. I can hold my own in a fight", Kairu said, pointing towards her sword. Sora blinked, while the others looked at each other. Sora thought about it for a few minutes, then smiled. "Sure, why not? We could always use an extra member on our team. Of course you can come along with us", Sora replied. Kairu beamed, and she felt like hugging Sora, but held back the temptation. "Thanks guys, I promise I won't let you down", Kairu said proudly. Sora just nodded, as Donald and Goofy grinned. "Welcome to our team Kairu", Sora said.

"So...what world are we visiting first?", Kairu asked as she walked out of Twilight Town with the others. "Not sure...we should think about it on our way to the Gummi Ship", Sora replied. 'Gummi Ship...?', Kairu thought. There were some things Kairu was just going to have to learn. She continued on with the others as they walked along a path in the moonlit night. Twilight Town faded from their vision as they got farther and farther away. They continued onwards until all of a sudden, Goofy dropped to his knees. "I'm tired guys...maybe we should rest for the night", he whined. "It's not much further, we can make it if we hurry", Sora said. Goofy just whined again. Kairu stopped walking and turned towards Goofy. "I think Goofy's right, we should rest for the night. It's kinda late, and I think we could all use the rest. Who knows, we might have to face Heartless soon", she said.

Sora turned towards Kairu and Goofy, then nodded. "Okay, we'll rest. But we head out first thing tomorrow, okay?", Sora replied. Kairu and Goofy both nodded. Sora set out on gathering weeds and some sticks lying on the ground nearby, while Donald started a fire with his magic. Kairu was amazed to see this, she hadn't witnessed magic before. As they were all relaxing and talking, Kairu suddenly heard a voice in her head. "Kairu...", the voice spoke. Kairu looked around, but saw no one anywhere. Then, the voice spoke again. "Kairu...I must speak with you", it said. By this time, Kairu recognized the voice as belonging to Ansem. Kairu sighed a bit, then stood up. The others looked at her questioningly. "I'm going to go over there for a minute, to look at the scenery. Be back soon", Kairu said with a smile, walking off. She walked over to a small clearing, where she knew she wouldn't be overheard. She then stood in place, and spoke aloud. "Okay My Lord, what is it you request of me?", Kairu said in mock praise. Ansem's small laugh rang out in her head, and Kairu twitched. "I request nothing of you my dear, but of to check on your progress. I see you've met the three I told you about", Ansem said. "Yes, I have. And I'm keeping my watch on them, like you told me", Kairu replied. "Good, I'm glad. Continue to do that, I'll be checking up on you", Ansem said. "Hearing your voice inside my head is a little uneasy. I probably won't get used to it, lest others think I'm crazy for talking to myself", Kairu said with a bit of sarcasm, crossing her arms. "If that's the case, I should think you'd come back to me again come tomorrow. I have a strong feeling you'll get separated from the group", Ansem replied in a low voice, and he faded out of Kairu's mind. "Dammit", Kairu whispered to herself. She sighed and turned and walked back towards the group, who were all sleeping peacefully. Kairu just found a spot to relax, and closed her eyes. Kairu didn't know she was just a pawn in Ansem's evil little game, and it was just about to begin.


End file.
